The purpose of this study is to determine the genetic component of breast cancer. Women from families with high rates of breast cancer are screened using standard techniques as well as fine needle breast aspiration cytology. Blood samples for linkage studies and a questionnaire containing epidemiologic data are obtained. The same studies are performed on female relatives of the spouse of the proband.